Exception to MY Rules
by Little Falcon
Summary: HaruHiba... His rules were plain and simple. There's just one very special exemption...


**Exception to MY Rules**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This story was a personal challenge to myself. Making this kind of plot with these characters is really difficult for me. So let me know what you think after you've read it okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

**Don't damage my school**

_**Crash!!! **_ His black school blazer that held the disciplinary committee badge cut through the air as its owner rushed to the scene. People loitering in the school corridors- students and teachers alike- immediately stepped out if his way as his dark eyes squinted dangerously as he passed by.

The sliding door burst open then a little kid wearing a cow suit dashed out of the room, laughing triumphantly at something. His onyx eyes narrowed in agitation as he reached the room to look at the damage that has been done.

Shattered glass were scattered on the classroom floor and a broken window was still holding a few glass shards on its frame. Thin smoke was still in the room as the desks and chairs were disheveled. In the middle of the room stood a girl wearing a different school uniform than his.

She was still coughing when her chestnut brown eyes caught sight of him. "Hahi! I'm sorry for causing trouble. I'll clean this up I swear," she looked at him with an apologetic smile but no fear.

That was the first time anyone has ever looked at him without any reservation at all. That was the first time anyone has ever smiled sincerely at him… even if it was to apologize.

Unable to think of a proper reply, he just turned and walked away.

**Don't disturb the peace of my Namimori**

"Tsuna-san!" a familiar voice made him walk over to the open window to verify if his guess was right. Obviously, it was. The same girl that caused that ruckus the other day, now pranced around _his _school grounds pretending to be a student there.

Unconsciously, he found himself looking at her face and her smiles. Then for some unknown reason, his blood boiled upon seeing her approach another male student. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," he knew that guy well. A constant troublemaker but isn't really a threat to anyone at all.

Somehow seeing her smile at another guy irritated him to no end. Not only Sawada but also Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sasagawa. He was already marching up towards Tsuna's gang when he realized what he was doing.

"Hi…Hibari-san," Tsuna stuttered in surprise to see him approach them out of the blue. The others were dumb-struck as well.

"Ah! You're the guy from before," the spunky girl flashed him a smile. It was his turn to be surprised. Receiving a **second** smile from the same person was definitely rare.

"Ha…Haru, don't point at him," Sawada pushed her arm down. "He's Hibari-san, our school's Disciplinary Committee head," he whispered close to her hear.

Just with that contact alone, his temper snapped. Without great reason, Hibari hit Tsuna. "You… shut up and leave my school," he told Haru then left without another word.

"10th?!" Gokudera ran to his aid.

"I'm okay," the gentle boy caressed the bump on his head. "I think its better if you stay away from him, Haru. He's a bit… moody. And when he's moody… well… you know what happens, right?" he explained as he continued to caress his aching head.

"Hmmm, he doesn't look like a bad guy," her chestnut brown eyes watched his form disappear inside the school.

**Don't disturb me while I'm taking a nap**

The sound of Hi-bird singing the school hymn woke him up from his relaxing sleep. Still feeling like resting, he decided to close his eyes again. The sound of the rooftop's metal door opening made him wake up.

Intending to give a piece of his mind whoever bothered him this time, he got up from his favorite place, on top of the water tank. His onyx eyes blinked a few times while his mind registered what he was seeing.

There she is again in front of him. It had been weeks since he last saw her. Thinking that what he said probably got to her, he concluded that she got scared and decided to stay away from his school. Apparently, he was wrong. Haru was standing on the rooftop still wearing her disguise as a Namimori student.

Her bound short hair swayed with the wind as she looked at the school grounds below. Tears trickled down her chin as she clutched her chest.

The sight of her tears made him turn away. It made him uncomfortable. Although, they weren't close friends. Just from his stolen glances he knew that a smile fitted her more than those tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize someone was here," Haru noticed his presence and immediately wiped her tears away. "I'll just leave," she turned around to do so.

"I don't mind," it was something he muttered almost to himself but wished she could hear it. When those words left his mouth, he mentally beat himself in embarrassment. He was surprised to see her stay. For a long moment, she sat on the rooftop watching the school grounds while Hibari stayed on his perch, lying down and watching the clouds. Each of them found comfort in each other's presence.

**Don't come in my way**

The night wind blew coldly against his face as he stood on the dark rooftop of his precious school. Irritation was marked all over his handsome face. For the months that has gone by, he found it harder to follow the rules he had made when it comes to _her_.

How many times had she broken school property? Or caused a commotion in Namimori? She even developed a hobby of sitting by his side while he was sleeping on the water tank. What's worse was that she now calls him by his first name so casually. But what agitated him was that… he actually likes it.

His brow furrowed at the thought of it. Then his eye caught a movement below. Someone was climbing over the wall to enter the school. _Just in time. _Bearing his trusty twin tonfa, he tracked down the intruder. The predator blood in him boiled in anticipation.

The trespasser had gone into one of the classrooms so he followed. While the stranger's back was against him, he immediately slammed his body against the wall.

A cry of pain came from the intruder. His hold of him lightened upon realizing whose voice it belongs to. "K…Kyouya," the pain was still evident in her voice. There was only one person who had the nerve to call him by his first name.

Having her here, now made his control snap instantly. Turning her around, Hibari pulled both of her arms over her head. "You just love testing my patience, don't you?" his lips touched her ear ever so lightly that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Wait, Kyouya…" her protests were forgotten when he crushed her lips with his. His fingers intertwined with hers as she tilted her head and opened her mouth. His hands let go of hers so that he can tear off her clothes while her hands did the same.

Just moments after, their school uniforms landed on the polished floor. Through the darkness, they touched, explored and memorized each other's body ever so slowly. Her moans and his groans resounded through out the classroom as the teacher's table moved slightly with each mind blowing thrust.

"Kyouya…" Haru touched his face while they were catching their breath. "…does this mean you like me _too_?" in hand was an envelope addressed to him in her handwriting.

With a smirk, Hibari took the letter and initiated another breath taking experience.

**His rules were plain and simple…**

In the confines of the Disciplinary Committee room, Hibari leaned back on the couch comfortably.

** There's just one…special exemption. **

The door opened without a sound. Haru walked in wearing her school uniform and straddled on his lap. "Disciplinary committee head… I have a complaint," her lips hovered seductively above his before he devoured hers hungrily.

_**Little Falcon:**__ There! What do you guys think? Read and review okay?_


End file.
